The present invention relates generally to arcade games, and more particularly to a housing for multiple arcade-style games in which the visibility of the gaming action of the spectators and operators is increased, encouraging greater participation and revenue generation.
Historically, video or skill manipulation arcade-style games were designed and constructed with the primary emphasis focused on the game operator. The line-of-sight, control console and feedback were very restrictive and directed. In reality, only the operator could reasonably view what transpired during the game. Traditionally, the housings for these games were solitary units, and were constructed primarily of flat panels with painted graphics as the sole identifying characteristic of the game. Often times the side panels were not contoured to permit advantageous viewing angles for spectators from the sides. A different group of arcade-style games were designed to position an operator inside a relatively enclosed space to enhance the game experience. Some of these enclosures were of a cubicle style, while more recent ones resembled the vehicle portrayed in the game. There are many disadvantages of these prior art types of multiplayer games, including size limitations, complexity of design, ability to engage the interaction of numerous operators simultaneously, inability of spectators to observe and cost of construction and operation. Nearly all multiplayer games are incredibly large, unwieldy, expensive to manufacture and linearly arranged. This type of arrangement makes observation of another operator""s game difficult. The design of these multiplayer games becomes more complex the larger they become. Clear lines-of-sight for spectators, passers-by or other operators are difficult to achieve with the linear or enclosed design.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a game housing with multiple games disposed therein and operators positioned externally. Transparent panels and reflective portions enable the games to be openly viewed by players, spectators and passers-by. Marketing studies indicate that increased revenue can be generated from arcade-style games if the games are designed to encourage a greater number of spectators to observe than players. The present invention accomplishes this with a unique housing and game configuration. The challenge to do better or score higher becomes more relevant when the spectators can view the gaming action. Additionally, the simultaneous operation by a number of players who can easily view one another""s actions also encourages competition in contrast to other games which are configured linearly which makes it difficult for operators to view one another""s performance. Furthermore, the linear relationship requires a significant amount of space.
Alternatively, the present invention houses a plurality of games in the space required for an enclosed single player game, while providing the added benefit of permitting all of the players to see each other and encouraging spectator participation through increased visibility. Furthermore, since the game players are positioned about the perimeter of the housing, and a large number of games may be disposed therein, the costs of operation per square foot of floor space are dramatically reduced due to the increased revenue per game housing. Placement of the present invention may also be introduced into previously unconventional or unavailable locations, namely mall walkways.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide arcade game assembly which permits increased visibility or visual access for spectators and players alike, in order to generate more interest in the gaming thereby inspiring more competition and generating more revenue.
Another object of the present invention is to provide distinguishing features on the exterior of the housing that persons will recognize as a certain type of vehicle, which generates more interest in the games positioned therein, drawing new and additional players to the various game consoles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arcade game assembly of modular construction having a plurality of interchangeable game units, thus permitting the owner the option of rotating different games in and out of the assembly depending on the popularity and revenue performance of the games.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide longitudinal and lateral lines-of-sight which pass through the arcade game assembly unimpaired as a result of a plurality of transparent panels and reflective portions.
In order to obtain the aforementioned objects, one principal aspect of the invention that is exemplified by one embodiment thereof includes a pair of end sections spaced apart and joined to one another by an interconnecting portion that defines an opening that accommodates at least two different receptacles for receiving game units. Additionally, another receptacle is defined in one of the end sections which is proximate, adjacent and contiguous to the other receptacles. The visibility of the prizes and game action for spectators and game operators is greatly increased by the adjacent configuration of all the receptacles and game units.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, distinguishing features are provided on the exterior of the housing end sections to entice spectator interest, increase participation, and to readily identify the housing as a particular type of vehicle. The features often include headlights, taillights, insignia, windshield, trim, bumpers, door windows, body lines, wheels and tires, but are not limited thereto.
In a further principal aspect of the present invention, the receptacles are further defined by a plurality of interior panels having a reflective portion and an aperture. A longitudinal line-of-sight passes directly through the housing along the longitudinal axis unimpaired.
In a still further principal aspect of the present invention, one receptacle is defined in a vehicle rear section.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, and as exemplified by another embodiment thereof, the housing has four distinct faces including a front face having distinguishing features identifiable as a vehicle. Additionally, at least one receptacle, for receiving an arcade game, is defined within each of the other three faces by a plurality of panels within the housing. Furthermore, at least one of the panels has a reflective portion which greatly increases the visibility of prizes and game action for the spectators and players alike.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention and as exemplified by another embodiment thereof, an arcade game assembly includes a housing with an exterior which represents a vehicle body, and an interior which defines a plurality of separate receptacles in the housing for receiving game units, with one arcade game unit being located in each receptacle and having a plurality of side panels, each of which is transparent. Additionally, the housing has a plurality of exterior transparent panels through which spectators may observe the gaming action. The interior is defined by a plurality of panels with one having an aperture therein. This aperture and the transparent panels located on the game units and housing exterior provide longitudinal and lateral lines-of-sight which pass completely unimpaired through the assembly, thereby greatly increasing the visibility of the prizes and gaming action for the spectators and game players alike.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through consideration of the following detailed description.